


With kisses on my mouth

by Kisa_Sholo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just dorks being gays
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sholo/pseuds/Kisa_Sholo
Summary: Svegliarsi avvolti dalla felpa del proprio ragazzo, con la luce del tramonto che illumina di colori soffusi quella casa di Cuba non era una cosa che Keith credeva gli sarebbe mai successa nella vita.Ma non era una cosa spiacevole.





	With kisses on my mouth

_Calma_. Fu quella la prima parola a balenargli in mente, mentre apriva piano gli occhi. _Silenzio,_ fu quella successiva, seguita a sua volta da _calore_. Rotolò piano sulla schiena, concedendosi qualche attimo per guardarsi intorno, realizzare dove fosse e soprattutto con chi. Un respiro regolare,leggero ma che in quel silenzio inusuale sembrava volersi imporre quasi con violenza. I granelli di polvere, resi brillanti dalla luce del tramonto che filtrava dagli spiragli che, di tanto in tanto, il vento creava agitando le tende, volteggiavano nell’aria e alcuni, _irriverenti_ , si andavano a posare sul profilo dell’altra persona che occupava insieme a lui quel letto sfatto, quel groviglio indistinto di lenzuola, _troppe, decisamente troppe per le temperature di questa città!_

  
          “Però, nonostante tutto, ti lamenti del caldo ma stai comunque indossando una _mia_ felpa, che non ricordo di averti prestato volontariamente.”  
          “La chiave di tutto sta proprio in quel volontariamente, _Lanc_ e _.”_  
           _“_ Allora ammetti di essere un ladro di vestiti!”  
          “I miei sono a lavare e sono comunque più pesanti di questa felpa.”  
          “Bugiardo. Dovresti levarla seduta stante e restituirmela” un ghigno, disegnato sulle labbra sottili del cubano, un ghigno che la diceva tutta su quali fossero le sue vere intenzioni, su quanto di quella felpa non gli potesse interessare di meno, al contrario di quello che nascondeva. L’aria infantile donatagli dalle fossette, fiere ai lati della bocca, veniva presto contraddetta dalla scintilla di malizia che ne illuminava, alzando di poco lo sguardo, gli occhi color del mare.

          “Riprenditela” fu l’ultimo sussurro, prima che le labbra fossero in ben altre faccende affaccendate per poter continuare a cantilenare le solite parole di scherno e presa in giro con cui si punzecchiavano in continuazione, prima che la pelle lattea venisse scoperta, sia concretamente dai vestiti, sia metaforicamente dalle mani delicate ma curiose, desiderose disegnare ogni curva, ogni segno, così da imprimerlo a fuoco nella memoria e poterne rievocare la sensazione anche nei momenti di assenza.

  
          La felpa era, infine, stata sottratta nuovamente al suo legittimo proprietario, senza troppe proteste perché _In effetti ti sta meglio che a me, ormai mi stava un po’ piccol_ a _._ Bugia bianca, ma non si sarebbe negato lo sfizio di sorprendere il suo _querido_ immerso nei suoi pensieri, rannicchiato in quella felpa consumata, ad inspirare a pieni polmoni l’odore di mare, di sole e di Lance di cui era impregnata dopo troppi utilizzi.  
 

          “Ehi.” la voce calda del latino, arrochita e un po’ impastata dal sonno, ridestò il moro dalla trance in cui era finito, ripercorrendo gli ultimi eventi che avevano portato a far sì che i due si addormentassero fino al tramonto, sprecando buona parte della giornata.  
          “Ehi.”  
          “Vedo che indossi ancora la mia felpa.” ridacchiò, tossicchiando.  
          “È comoda, e hai detto che posso tenerla.”  
          “Ma così, se voglio abbracciarti, ti lamenti perché hai caldo!”  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di scoppiare a ridere, rotolando più vicino al cubano, finendo con il viso premuto contro il petto scuro e scoperto del ragazzo.  
          “Contento adesso, Lance?”  
          “Inutile che usi questo tono da presa in giro con me, ci sono testimoni che possono provare che ho ragione, mia sorella prima fra tutte!”  
          “Dio, Lance,” non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbuffare, non veramente scocciato, solo ancora troppo annebbiato dal sonno per aver davvero voglia di discutere, “come fai ad avere tutta questa voglia di parlare appena sveglio. Ti prego, taci.”

          E lo sapeva, lo sapeva che il più alto stava aspettando solo quel momento, era chiaro come il sole, palese dal modo in cui le braccia gli si strinsero attorno, attirandolo ancora più a sé e tirandolo un po’ più su, giusto il necessario per poter poggiare la fronte contro la sua, dal modo in cui la sua voce calò drasticamente di un paio di ottave,diventando ancora più roca, volontariamente questa volta.  
  
          “ _Callame_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic mancata, self-indulgent, buttata giù di getto in preda a sentimentalismi forse troppo pesanti e con la playlist sbagliata in sottofondo.


End file.
